elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/05
31. Mai 2010 *Calf, mother elephant rescued from 20-foot deep well - An elephant and its one-year-old calf were rescued from a 20-foot deep well in an Estate at Kothagiri in Nilgiris district. - 31.05.2010. 30. Mai 2010 *Laos: Trunk road - The giant pachyderm gives a deep-throated bellow that slowly develops into a long, drawn-out trumpet call. I hope that's a sign he's pleased to see me. - 30.05.2010. *Ivory sale row: Tanzania should first put its house in order - One of the most emotive issues in the country today is what to do with a haul of ivory in government custody. On the one side is a group, which believes that the 90 tonnes should be sold and the proceeds spent on wildlife conservation, and in the opposite corner, those convinced that such a move would only fuel the slaughter of more elephants by poachers. - 30.05.2010. *ZAHLEN, BITTE: Elefanten - Zu 300 Jahren Meissener Porzellan zusammengestellt von Mathias Klappenbach. - 30(?).05.2010. 29. Mai 2010 *Baby elephant likely poisoned to death in Dong Nai: expert - A baby elephant found dead in the southern province of Dong Nai on Thursday was very likely poisoned, a forensic expert said Friday. - 29.05.2010. *Elephant found dead near Dong Nai game reserve - A three-year-old elephant was found dead on Thursday in a local resident's mango orchard 100m from the edge of the Vinh Cuu Natural Reserve in southern Dong Nai Province. - 29.05.2010. *Elefanten-Contest geht in die Verlängerung - Mit dem Elefanten-Song-Contest soll ein Beitrag für das neue Haus der Rüsseltiere im Opel-Zoo geschaffen werden. Gesucht wird ein Hit, der später professionell produziert werden soll. - 29.05.2010. 28. Mai 2010 *Men caught smuggling elephant tusks to northern Vietnam - Vietnamese police have detained two people who were caught smuggling 82 kilograms of elephant tusks from the central province of Nghe An to Hai Phong, a port city near China. - 28.05.2010. *New Dallas Zoo exhibit embroiled in controversy over use of slogan - The biggest addition at the Dallas Zoo in 20 years is now open to the public. Already the new Giants of the Savanna exhibit is renewing a giant controversy. - 28.05.2010. *Dicken Freunden muss man helfen - Gibt es zu viele oder zu wenig Elefanten? Muss man sie töten, um sie zu schützen und warum vergewaltigen sie Nashörner? - 28.05.2010. 27. Mai 2010 *Electric Fences to keep Elephants Away - New approach in Sri Lanka with human-elephant conflict on the rise. - 27.05.2010. 26. Mai 2010 *Ein Elefant am Schultor - Ein Hauch Exotik am Schultor: Die Elefantendame Tembo hat am Mittwoch der Käthe-Kollwitz-Grundschule in Bad Freienwalde einen Besuch abgestattet. Der Circus Aramannt gastiert bis zum Sonntag in der Kurstadt. Mit dem eindrucksvollen Tier waren gestern Zirkusfrau Heidi Spindler und Dompteur Franz Aramannt unterwegs auf eigener Werbetour. - 26.05.2010. *Sein Wille lebt weiter - Bernd Häusler wollte mit dem Motorrad durch Afrika reisen. Dort wurde er von einem Elefanten getötet. Seine Familie führt seinen Willen nun fort und hat für ein Kinderdorf in Malawi gespendet. - 26.05.2010. 25. Mai 2010 *Umzug von Elefant aus Dresdner Zoo dauert länger - Der Umzug des vierjährigen Elefantenbullen Thabo-Umasai aus dem Zoo Dresden nach Pittsburgh (USA) verzögert sich. Die Transportkiste stehe schon bereit, aber die Reisepapiere fehlten noch, sagte Zoodirektor Karl-Heinz Ukena am Dienstag. - 25.05.2010. *Baby elephant falls in pool - The little elephant at Melbourne Zoo went for an unexpected dip in the pool. The four-month-old calf, Mali, can be seen on home-video approaching the water with her mother and aunts. - 25.05.2010. 24. Mai 2010 *Elephant picture explains mystery of 'leaking jacuzzi' - A mystery "leak" draining a jacuzzi in South Africa has been explained after tourists caught an elephant drinking from the pool. - 24.05.2010. *Dying Borneo Pygmy elephant calf rescued in Malaysia - Malaysian wildlife authorities said Monday they had rescued an endangered Borneo Pygmy elephant calf that had been separated from its mother and found dying in a plantation. - 24.05.2010. 23. Mai 2010 *Making a splash, the 60-year-old elephant going for his morning swim - Gliding gracefully beneath the crystal-clear waters this Asian bull elephant cuts a mystical figure. Weighing 3.5 tons and standing at just under four metres, meet Rajan one of the last surviving elephants who helped with logging on the Andaman and Nicobar Island chain near the end of the Bay of Bengal. - 23.05.2010. *Drama für Elefanten in Rostock - I Know, Rostock liegt nicht in den Niederlanden. Aber ich bin schliesslich in Rostock geboren, und dann finde ich diese Nachricht nun mal interessant. Wie oft war ich da im Zoo? - 23.05.2010. 22. Mai 2010 *Schwangerschaftsgymnastik für Elefanten - Die Pfleger im Tiergarten Schönbrunn erwarten im Sommer Nachwuchs bei den Elefanten. Bis dahin wird die trächtige Elefantenkuh Numbi regelmäßig zur Schwangerschaftsgymnastik gebeten. - 22.05.2010. *Zu teuer: Rostocker Zoo gibt Elefanten auf - Die Entscheidung ist gefallen: Der Rostocker Zoo will sich langfristig von seinen Elefanten verabschieden. - 22.05.2010. 20. Mai 2010 *Ganz großes Kino: Hauptrolle für Rüsselkinder - Durch einen Norderstedter Filmemacher kommen zwei Elefanten ins Kino. Am 17. Juni startet "Shahrukh & Rani - Hagenbecks kleine Wunder". - 20.05.2010. *Kunterbunte Dickhäuter für den guten Zweck – Zoo Emmen feiert 75. Jubiläum - Um das 75-jährige Bestehen des Zoo Emmen gebührend zu feiern, wird es im und um den zoologischen Garten kunstvoll und bunt. Insgesamt 150 Elefanten aus Polyester wurden während der letzten Wochen von berühmten Niederländern bemalt und kunstvoll verziert. - 20.05.2010. *Peta: Vorwürfe gegen den Circus Krone - Carola Schmitt von der Tierschutzorganisation PETA wirft dem Traditionszirkus Krone eine nicht artgerechte Haltung der exotischen Tiere vor. "Ein vom Land NRW beauftragtes, behördliches Gutachten attestierte allen acht Elefanten Stereotypien. Die drei afrikanischen Elefanten zeigten laut Gutachten haltungsbedingte Erkrankungen, alle Elefanten benötigten vermehrt Bewegung", sagt die Leiterin der Kampagne "Wildtiere raus aus dem Zirkus". - 20.05.2010. 19. Mai 2010 *Kambodscha: Elefantenritte durch den Dschungel - Nach holpriger Achterbahnfahrt durch dichten, grünen Urwald weichen die Baumriesen auf 900 Metern plötzlich einer sanft auf- und abrollenden Hügellandschaft aus Kiefernwäldern und Grasland. "Ideal für einen Golfplatz", murmelt Fahrer Somnang. "Und jede Menge Kasinos", möchte man lachend ergänzen. - 19.05.2010. 18. Mai 2010 *Taart en veel geld voor jarige Kai-Mook - Ruim 173.000 euro. Zoveel heeft de Antwerpse Zoo al verdiend aan de gadgets van de baby-olifant Kai-Mook. Dat geld gaat naar bescherming van wilde olifanten in India én naar een nieuwe olifantenverblijf in Planckendael. Want in 2012 verhuizen Kai-Mook en haar familie naar daar. - 18.05.2010. *Tschüs ,Voi Nam‘ - Leipzigs Rüsseljunge wird ein Schwabe - Einst war er der Star des Leipziger Zoos: „Voi Nam“, der 2002 geborene Elefantenbulle. Doch je größer der Minifant wurde, desto ruhiger wurde es um ihm. Jetzt macht der Sachse „rüber“ und wird ein Schwabe. In Heidelberg wird er Gründungsmitglied einer halb-starken Rüssel-Gang. - 18.05.2010. *Thailand will Kiew einen Elefanten schenken - Ukrainer sollen lediglich Transportkosten übernehmen. - 18.05.2010. 17. Mai 2010 *Elefanten zerstören Mudorib-Wasserstelle - Was ich letztes Jahr im September prophezeit hatte, ist nun traurige Wirklichkeit: Elefanten haben nun die künstliche Wasserstelle im unteren Hoanib (auch als Mudorib-Wasserstelle bekannt) zerstört. - Allgemeine Zeitung, Namibia. - 17.05.2010. 14. Mai 2010 *Leipziger Zoo: Elefantenbulle zieht nach Heidelberg - "Voi Nam" wird flügge: Der vor acht Jahren im Zoo Leipzig zur Welt gekommene Bulle wird demnächst nach Heidelberg ziehen, um dort mit zwei weiteren Tieren eine Jungbullengruppe aufzubauen. - 14.05.2010. *Tierschutz: Kritik an "Germany's Next Topmodel" - Die Tierschutz-Organisation "Vier Pfoten" hat ProSieben und die Produktionsfirma Tresor TV aufgefordert, auf den Einsatz von Wildtieren in ihren TV-Formaten zu verzichten. Stein des Anstoßes ist die gestern ausgestrahlte Folge von "Germany's Next Topmodel", in der "zum wiederholten Male Elefanten sowie ein Affe als Shooting-und Laufstegpartner genutzt wurden", heißt es in einer Pressemitteilung. - 14.05.2010. *PETA bittet Produzenten keine Elefanten mehr einzusetzen - In einem Brief an Holger Roost-Macias, Geschäftsführer der Tresor TV-Produktion GmbH und Produzent von Germany`s Next Topmodel bittet die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA Deutschland e.V. nachdrücklich um die Zusage, für künftige Folgen keine Elefanten mehr einzusetzen oder Zirkusse zu unterstützen. - 14.05.2010. *Heidelberg: Jungbullen-WG im Elefantenhaus - Die künftigen Bewohner der ersten WG junger Elefantenbullen in Deutschland stehen fest: "Voi Nam" aus Leipzig, "Thai" aus Hamburg und "Tarak" aus Hannover werden in sieben bis acht Wochen in das neue Elefantenhaus im Heidelberger Zoo einziehen. - 14.05.2010. *Glück im Doppelpack! - Farinas schwergewichtige Kinder-Überraschung: Im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover purzeln die Elefantenbabys auf die Welt. Am 7. Mai brachte Sayang eine Tochter zur Welt, nur vier Tage später, am 11. Mai, wurde der Sohn von Farina geboren. Beide Babys sind gesund und wohlauf, beide Mütter kümmern sich vorbildlich um ihren Nachwuchs und haben sich längst von der Geburt erholt. - 14.05.2010. *Elefantenjunge erkundet Zoo Hannover - Kulleraugen, kleiner Rüssel und drolliger Gang: Gerade mal eine halbe Woche auf der Welt und schon stolzierte der junge Elefantenbulle am Freitag das erste Mal durch die Außenanlage des Dschungelpalast im Zoo Hannover. Immer ganz nah an seiner Seite Mama Farina. - 14.05.2010. 11. Mai 2010 *Zwei von fünf Elefantenbabys sind da! - Sayang und Farina bringen gesunde Minifanten zur Welt. - 11.05.2010. 10. Mai 2010 *Nach einem Jahr: „Wege aus der Einsamkeit“ übergibt erneut 40 Hamburger Senioren Elefantenpatenschaft im Tierpark Hagenbeck - Eigentlich sollte die Kutschfahrt durch den Tierpark Hagenbeck der krönende Abschluss für ein Jahr Elefanten‐Patenschaft sein. Denn: Insgesamt 40 Senioren aus allen Teilen Hamburgs durften diese Aufgabe symbolisch für alle Hamburger Senioren im letzten Frühjahr übernehmen, initiiert hatte dies der Verein „Wege aus der Einsamkeit“. - 10.05.2010. *Zoo Zürich macht bei Elefanten-Schutz in Thailand mit - Die Erhaltung der Elefanten im thailändischen Nationalpark Kaeng Krachan ist Ziel eines Schutzprogramms, in dem sich der Zoo Zürich engagiert. Er hat dafür einen Vertrag mit der weltgrössten Naturschutzorganisation Wildlife Conservation Society (WCS) unterzeichnet. - 10.05.2010. 9. Mai 2010 *Kuchen für Kandy - Die Sonne strahlte mit Susan Elbow um die Wette, als sie direkt aus Brüssel angeflogen kam, um ihrem Patenkind Kandy zum siebten Geburtstag zu gratulieren. - 09.05.2010. *Zoo Hannover: Elefantendame Sayang zeigt ihren Nachwuchs - Am Sonntag hat der Zoo Hannover seinen Besuchern das jüngste Mitglied seiner Elefantenfamilie präsentiert. Im sandigen Außengehege erkundete das Junge seine Umgebung. Mutter Sayang blieb dabei immer dicht bei ihrem kleinen Mädchen. - 09.05.2010. *Elefanten-Nachwuchs auf Erkundungstour - Auf wackligen Beinen und mit scheuem Blick hat sich am Sonntag das jüngste Mitglied der Elefantenfamilie des Zoo-Hannovers erstmals der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. In dem sandigen Gehege erkundigte das Elefantenbaby zusammen mit seiner Mutter neugierig seine Umgebung. - 09.05.2010. 7. Mai 2010 *Elefanten-Nachwuchs im Zoo Hannover: Es ist ein Mädchen - Es ist ein Mädchen: Nachts um vier Uhr hat Elefantendame Sayang ihr erstes Kind im Zoo Hannover zur Welt gebracht. - 07.05.2010. 6. Mai 2010 *Experten geben Todesursache des Elefanten Boy im Kiewer Zoo bekannt - Das Tier verendete an Schlaganfall. Die Spezialisten des Londoner Zoos sind zum Ergebnis gekommen, dass der dem Kiewer Zoo zugehörige Elefant Boy eher an Schlaganfall hat gestorben mögen. - 06.05.2010. *Die Spur des Elefanten - Zeitschriftenschau: Manchmal kleidet sich das Böse in das Gewand der Unschuld - und manchmal ist es umgekehrt. Was die Jagd auf Wilderer und den Kampf gegen den Terror miteinander verbindet / Von Hannes Stein. - 06.05.2010. *Thailand: Elefantenprotest gegen Tourismuseinbruch - Da wegen der politischen Krise die Urlauber ausbleiben, haben auch die Anbieter von Elefantentreks kaum mehr Arbeit. Eine Unternehmerin zog nun in einem ungewöhnlichen Protestakt mit zwölf Elefanten vor die Stadtverwaltung in Chiang Mai. - 06.05.2010. *Drei Meter hoch, fünf Tonnen schwer – die Dame Dunja macht Eindruck - Zirkus May gastiert mit 80 Tieren in Vechelde – die beiden Elefanten verdrücken pro Tag 350 Kilogramm Futter. - 06.05.2010. 5. Mai 2010 *"Brutale Unterwerfungsmethoden" - Die Tierschutzorganisation Peta erhebt wegen des Angriffs eines Elefantenbullen auf zwei Pfleger im Dresdner Zoo schwere Vorwürfe gegen die Zooleitung. Der Elefant Thabo-Umasai sei brutal von seiner Mutter getrennt und einer gewaltsamen Unterwerfungsdressur unterzogen worden, sagte eine Sprecherin der Organisation am Mittwoch. Bereits im Jahr 2007 hätten mehrere Elefantenexperten, darunter Zoodirektoren, vor einem solchen zu erwartenden Vorfall gewarnt. - 05.05.2010. 2. Mai 2010 *Heißblütige Rüsseltiere - Mammuts waren durch spezielle Blutkörperchen an Kälte angepasst. - 02.05.2010. *Elefant voraus! - Tourismus und Naturschutz: In einem neuen Camp in Tansania werden die Dickhäuter von Wachpatrouillen vor Wilderern beschützt. Jetzt können Gäste mit den besten Spähern durch die Savanne pirschen. Camilla Péus war dabei. - 02.05.2010.